Richard Grayson
Chasers, Go! -Richard's catchphrase Richard Grayson is one of the five protagonists of Child Chasers Go!, and the leader of the Child Chasers. He is voiced by Scott Menville. Biography Richard is the perfectionist leader of the group, and wants everything to be just the way it is all the time. Richard is also like a one-man SWAT team, and is great with his "sweet ninja moves". Richard hasn't been in Jump City for long. In a far-away town, his parents performed in the circus, while they left Richard, Carrie, Dick, and Tim on their own. Pretty soon, their parents quit the circus and moved to Jump City. After their move, it was time for them to attend preschool. Carrie, Dick, and Tim were in another class, and Richard had to deal with being a stranger to the kids. He was perceived as "weird" and "annoying" by other children. Pretty soon, he met other misfits, Rachel, a sensitive and quiet girl with a dark past full of torment and accusations of witchcraft, Kory, a girl from another country who is struggling to fit in, Victor, a boy who suffered a terrible accident and now has robot parts, and gets constantly babied because of it, and Garfield, a childish boy who painted himself green. Pretty soon, they became BFFs and formed the Child Chasers. Personality Richard enjoys being the team leader and is willing to do anything to ensure his position remains the same, as shown in Dollar Guy, where he runs a smear campaign against the others to ensure he is voted leader again. He can be very overbearing, and is often too obsessed over his work. He is easily angered if the other Chasers ignore or even question his orders. However, he can still be fun-loving and silly at times, although he is not very funny and tells terrible jokes. He is also self-appointed. He often thinks that because he is the leader of the Chasers, he should have complete control over them. Many times he becomes strongly annoyed when they don't do anything he says. He feels that, as the leader, he must always play the most important part in any operation. In The Left Leg, he is infuriated when Victor won't let him be the head and forces him to be the left leg. He then takes all the weapons from the other parts so the left leg is the only part of the robot that can fight. In Puppet Slaves, he panics when they won't do what he does and turns to his puppets in which he has full control of. Richard is shown to be rather emotionally unstable throughout the series. In Cycler's Ed, he acts frantically when no one can give him a ride on their bicycles. It is also pointed out in the episode that Richard usually feels overshadowed by his friends because they have powers which makes everything easier for them, leaving him to feel insecure. This was first shown when his friends were trying to warn him and he thought they were trying to nag on him about how he can't ride a bicycle and doesn't have powers. In Yearbooks, he once again becomes emotionally unstable when he is only in the yearbook once. He then argues that being popular isn't about how many times you are in the yearbook, but how many signatures you get, and goes around the town forcing members of the Chasers East and other villains and heroes to sign his yearbook. In the end he tricks Rachel into putting him into the yearbook where he can be in it. He sometimes borders on multiple personality disorder, as he became furious, then very upset in My One and Only Staff after the other Chasers broke his beloved staff and called it a stick, which he can hear talking to him in his head. In Uncle, Richard is shown as having a need for the status quo to remain the same. The change in the group dynamic causes Richard to go off kilter and develop the entire team's personalities. He has an overwhelming crush on Kory, which seems to border on being an obsession at times. In the episodes, Super Richard and No Power, he complains to the team how it isn't fair how they use their powers to their own advantage, while he has to do more work and feels useless in comparison. Even in the beginning of Kory the Terrible, he proclaims that on Monday, the Chasers will only be allowed to fight the villains using tricycles but because he's the only one who actually has one, he probably made the rule so he could take down the bad guys with his strength without his friends taking his limelight. But after defeating Cinderblock, and also getting powers in Super Richard, he became arrogant off of his own pride, but admits that he only wishes to be accepted as a hero. Richard has been shown to forget about morals to get want he wants, like in The Play (Date), when he kidnapped Roy so he could date Kory, and in The Dodgeball Game when Richard decided to cheat to win the game, but in the end, learns his lesson. Despite his unstable emotions and selfish moments, Richard still comes through as a smart, strong, driven and confident leader. Appearance Richard is clothed in a red shirt with his "R" symbol right on the middle. The shirt has green short sleeves, going along with his green gloves and pants. He wears black boots with metal tips. Richard also has a utility belt around his waste, holding an assortment of weapons such as smoke canisters, grappling hooks, and birdarangs (tools based off of his mentor's, Mr. Wayne). His cape overlaps his collar, and its black on the outside, darker yellow on the interior. Richard also wears a mask for secret identity purposes, and one of his proudest features is his spiky hair, as he spends a lot of time and hair gel on it. Richard speaks in a high, raunchy voice. In is revealed in the episode Baby Hands, that Richard has "baby hands", explaining why he always wears gloves. Yet in other episodes such as Second Christmas, he is seen to have normal hands underneath his gloves. As of Mr. Logan, he has a tattoo of Kory. Abilities Richard does not possess any powers. However, Richard has many abilities. *'Leadership:' Richard is the leader of the Child Chasers. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combat: ' Richard is skilled in several forms of martial arts, and can often fight well enough to beat foes that have super-powers. *'Lock Picking' *'Intimidation:' His enemies fear him, and his friends respect him. *'Peak Human Strength:' Due to rigorous training, he is much stronger than any normal human being, not necessarily super strength, but stronger than the average human. *'Mental Resistance:' Mind control doesn't work on him, like the other Titans. Even though in the episode "'Spelled!" he was affected by Mr. Blood's mind control. *'Peak Human Agility:' Richard is the most agile of the team, and more agile than an average human. *'Master Acrobat:' As a baby, Richard trained as an acrobat in a circus. After his parents' murder, he continued his training to become a professional. *'Skilled Dancer': As seen in Kory the Liar, Girls Only and Legs, Richard is a good dancer, capable of performing difficult dance moves. *'Ventriloquism': Richard is skilled at putting on voices, and is constantly shown imitating the voices of other characters, such Mr. Wayne or the Chasers. *'Detective Skills:' Richard is a master detective. *'Technological Expertise:' Richard is very adept in handling different forms of technology, yet still handles them with utmost care, as seen in Servant. *'Master Cycler:' As seen in Cycler's Ed, Robin is very skilled at riding a bike, even being able to go to space. *'Expert Pilot:' As seen in Colors of Rachel, Lazy Sunday and Operation Metal Boy, he is also a great pilot in flying vehicles. *'Puppet Handler:' He is able to control puppets very well in Puppets Forever. *'Whistling Powers:' Richard got in Mouth Hole. *'Slight of Hand': Richard knows many magic tricks in Magic Rules. Temporarily *'Super Strength ''(formerly): As of Rachel's Daddy Dearest he became super-strong by a wish from Trigon Roth that made him able to lift cars and huge televisions effortlessly. He was also able to easily punch out Trigon in his giant demon form, and wield Garfield as a weapon when he transformed into a huge anchor. *'''Flight: Acquires this when he dies and becomes a ghost in Ghostfield, as well as one of the powers he's given to him by Rachel in Super Richard. *'Super Speed:' One of the powers he's given to him by Rachel in Super Richard. *'Heat Vision:' One of the powers he's given to him by Rachel in Super Richard. *'Telekinesis:' One of the powers he's given to him by Rachel in Super Richard. *'Ice Breath: '''One of the powers he's given to him by Rachel in Super Richard. *'Animal Shapeshifting: ' Richard gained the ability to shapeshift into animals in Chasanimals. Equipment *'Staff''' *'Bird shaped boomerangs' (with different variants) *'Toy grappling hook' *'Vehicles:' **R-Cycle **C-Plane **C-Car (allowed to drive) **Left Leg (Chaser Robot) **C-Sub Alternate Forms Captain Cankle.png|Captain Cankle Sassy Pants.png|Sassy Pants Emoticlones richard.png|Emoticlones Nightwing.png|Adult Red X.png|Red X Relationships Kory Anders Richard has a huge and almost obsessive crush on Kory, but as shown in Sammich Steeler, Kory likes him back, but is too shy to admit it. In Pizza Pizza Yum Yum, Richard was the head of the first grade community service committee, and had the choice between building a senior center (for the unappreciated seniors) or building a community pool (to see Kory in a swimsuit and rub sunscreen on her). His crush on her made him constantly go back and forth between wanting to build the senior center and the pool. In the end, he did the right thing and built the senior center, but Kory decided to model the swimsuit for him anyways. The swimsuit ended up being for Silkie, much to Richard's disgust. In Super Richard, Richard reluctantly did the chicken dance for his friends after Kory excitedly begged him to. In The (Play)Date, she was willing to go on a play-date with him but had already agreed to go on one with Roy. Richard decided to crash their date and, as a result, Kory wasn't angry but she did not want to go on a date with him, because she had enough dates for one day. Garfield Logan Richard gets along well with Garfield as they are very good friends. Although at times both get annoyed by one another, with Richard being intolerant of Garfield's slacker attitude, while Beast Boy is irritated by Robin's bossiness. In I Want Pie, Richard sees a depressed Garfield and asks him what is wrong. Garfield explains he's sad he doesn't have enough money. Richard explains that friends don't care how much they spend, which makes Garfield feel better. He demonstrates by giving Victor a half-drunk apple juice for a present, but this isn't received well. He then whispers to Garfield, "we cheapos need to stick together." In Dude Relax, when Richard has trouble relaxing, Garfield offers to teach him and proclaims himself the master. Not wanting to have Garfield be better than him at something, Richard eagerly follows his example. Rachel Roth While the two are generally friends, Richard and Rachel are frequently at odds with one another. Despite their differences, Richard and Rachel do hold a level of respect for one another, being the maturest Chasers on the team. In Cycler's Ed, Rachel and the other Titans becomes annoyed at Richard for making them drive him places for dumb reasons. She makes an effort to tease him when he fails his driver's test several times, and is determined that he would fail. In Laundry Day, they can still get very annoyed with each other very easily. Rachel pointed out it was Richard's turn to do chores but Richard avoided it and made Rachel do them. She got so annoyed with him that she pretended their clothes became possessed and attacked the Chasers. As a result, Richard apologizes and was willing to do the laundry for a whole year if they got out of it. At that point, Rachel accepts and stops the spell that possessed their clothes, tricking Richard. In Super Richard, Richard wanted superpowers, but Rachel told him that they were a curse and she wasn't going to give them to him. However, then she said that if he did the chicken dance, she would grant him powers. Once he did the dance, Rachel gave Richard the powers, still warning him that they are a curse. Many years later, once the Chasers met old Richard, Rachel goes in Richard's face and tells him again that having superpowers are a curse, and watches him die. Victor Stone Tara Markov Mr. Wayne Barbara Gordon Roy Harper Baran Flinders Episodes Focusing on Richard Song Sung by Richard *TBA Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Enemies of Koma Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Child Chasers Category:Voiced by Scott Menville